


you can take my breath away

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek is a superhero and Stiles doesn’t need saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can take my breath away

It’s the third time this month and Derek is getting tired of having to fight against the same _stupid stubborn villain._

It was Banshee’s turn to fight Silver Snake this week, but then she got busy with Peter robbing another bank and Derek had to go after his ex-girlfriend again.

Three years ago, it felt like having his own kind of revenge, arresting her for everything she did and tried to do to his family, but after some time it got tiring. Not only physically but emotionally. He got over the guilt, knows it’s not his fault, that she’s the only person to blame, but if there’s someone he’d like to avoid for the rest of his life, that person is Kate Argent.

She’s flying away, laughing and turning her head every now and then to see if Derek is still following, and winking maliciously at him. He knows she has to stop at some point, but where and when, he has no idea.

“Why don’t you give up, sweetie?” She teases, using the old nickname. It still surprises him that Kate never revealed his identity to anyone, but that might be because she knows Derek would do the same to her. Even though Derek has enemies, Kate has a thousand more. “You’re never going to catch me!”

She picks up speed, forcing Derek to run faster so he won’t lose her trail, and laughs louder. Derek knows it’s true, that this way he’s never going to catch her, so he looks around and tries to think of a plan to bring her down.

As it turns out he doesn’t need to do anything, because just when Kate turns to check if Derek is still following her, a white light hits her in the chest, making her scream and fall motionless on a house.

“You’re welcome!” Banshee waves at him, flying away. Derek smirks, makes a mental note to call her later to say thank you and runs to where Kate fell.

It’s a nice house, or used to be since part of it is destroyed now, and Kate is nowhere to be seen. Derek is about to leave when someone starts screaming inside the house.

“What the fuck!”

“Shut up or I’m going to kill you!”

“I’d like to see you try!” And then there’s the sound of someone firing a gun and Kate comes flying out the window.

“Oh not you.” She groans when she sees Derek and throws a knife at him, missing for a mile. “I don’t have time for you right now.” Derek runs to her, ready to throw a punch when she’s jumping over him and flying away. “See ya later, sweetie.” Derek only stares at her back, too tired to follow her.

“You’re just going to let her go?” A cop yells as he steps out of the house, gun in hand.

Derek sighs, tries not to stare too much at the man in front of him. He always had a thing for men (and women) in uniforms, and this guy looks like he just came out of the kind of porn Derek likes to watch. “I’m exhausted.” He says. “And I can’t fly, so unless you know of another way to do it, no, I won’t.”

The guy sighs, turns to looks at his partially destroyed house. “My dad is going to be pissed.”

Despite himself, Derek snorts, swallows heavily when the guy looks at him with a curious expression. He has no idea why he’s still here. He never stays to interact with other people, doesn’t even talk to them besides the usual ‘are you okay?’.

“Uh –” The guy gestures at his face. “aren’t you missing anything?”

Derek arches his eyebrow, lifts a hand to touch his face. “Fuck.” The mask is gone. Kate probably took it off when they were fighting, and now this guy is looking at him like he wants to memorize Derek’s face.

Shit, he’s so screwed.

“Are you – won’t you –”

The guy shakes his head quickly. “Nah, don’t worry. I’m not going to tell anyone.” He smiles and Derek’s stomach _fucking drops_ at the sight. Jesus, what is this guy doing to him.

“Good.” Derek clears his throat. “I know where you live after all.”

Hot-cop (that’s a good nickname, Derek figures) throws his head back, laughing happily. “It’s a good thing you’re a superhero because your intimidation skills are terrible.” He runs a hand through his hair. “But I have to say, you should be more worried that I know where you live.”

Derek immediately starts to panic, images of the media coming to his house interviewing his family, Kate coming after his sisters, the Master using his mom to get to him. “You won’t –”

“Of course I won’t.” Hot-cop says, stepping closer and arching an eyebrow when Derek winces. “I remember you, you know? We went to the same school when we were kids.” He explains. “My dad was the Sheriff and you helped me with some guys giving me a hard time because of it.” Derek scratches his beard, tries to remember the event. “I had a buzzcut.”

Oh, yeah. The buzzcut kid. “Stiles.” He whispers, heart beating faster when hot-cop, _Stiles_ , grins at him.

“The one and only.” Stiles laughs. “You were my superhero back then. Never thought you were actually going to become one.”

Derek shrugs. “Neither did I.”

They stand there, staring at each other awkwardly. Derek’s heart feeling like it’s going to beat right out of his chest. “Yeah, so – thanks for that. And everything else you’ve been doing.”

“Don’t mention it.” He feels his face heating up, wants nothing more than to just turn around and go home. “Thanks for scaring Silver Snake away with your gun.”

Stiles blushes. “You’re welcome.” He bites at his lip. Derek promptly looks away before he does something stupid, like throw himself at Stiles and kiss him.

“I have to go now.” Derek turns around, curses himself mentally for being – as Laura would call him – romantically obtuse. “Nice seeing you.”

“Wait.” Stiles calls. “I did say I know where you live, right? So I could maybe – drop by? Some time?”

Warmth spreads through Derek’s chest. “Yes! I mean, sure, yeah." He closes his eyes, bites back a groan. Why couldn't he be a little more like his sisters? He can't even flirt with a guy without embarrassing himself. "I’m free tomorrow, if you want to have dinner? Or just a beer?” He adds quickly.

“Don’t you have to save the world tomorrow?” Stiles teases, grinning.

Derek smiles back. “The world can wait.”

When Stiles closes the gap between them, the world could disappear and Derek thinks he’d be okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)!


End file.
